


It's just a piece of paper anyway

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Boyfriends, Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Five Years Later, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saywhat-you-will said:<br/>Hey I absolutely LOVE your writing and I have a prompt for you, like Ian and Mickey hanging out with friends or family in the future and someone asks them something in a joking manor, but it brings up past memories, and they get all serious about it and later comfort each other.. Thank youuu<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a piece of paper anyway

**Author's Note:**

> http://saywhat-you-will.tumblr.com/ this is her tumblr if you wanna follow her :D
> 
> Thanks so much Kelly for the prompt and for liking my work :)))   
> Hope you guys enjoy this!! ♥

Ian and Mickey were out with a few of the friends they made over the past five years. 

 

Once Ian got the help and treatment he needed the pair were able to live life together. Terry stayed in jail throughout Ian’s recovery and once he was out it was quite easy for Mickey and the people on his side to get Terry thrown back in jail, for a much longer sentencing this time.

 

 

Mickey was now 25 and Ian was 23. They both had gotten their high school degrees and went on to taking classes to get stable jobs. They were getting their shit together and life had been good. 

 

So here they were having dinner at their friend Sam’s house. Sam and Mickey met in their accounting classes and became quick friends; they even started working at the same place. Sam introduced Mickey to a few other people and soon Mickey had a whole little clique of friends. When Mickey introduced Ian to his new friends Ian quickly became their friend too. The group consisted of Ian, Mickey, Sam, his girlfriend Layken, Colleen who worked with Mickey, her girlfriend Blake, and Layken’s twin friends Shane and Riley (who looked identical even though they weren’t because they were brother and sister twins). 

 

Tonight at Sam’s was just the couples; Sam and Layken, Colleen and Blake, and Ian and Mickey. 

 

“So you’re saying you would never get married?” Layken asked Blake. Layken was a small girl, barely over 5 feet and had shoulder length black hair and green eyes. 

 

“I didn’t say never, I said it wasn’t really likely. Yeah we can get married now since the law changed but we don’t really believe in it,” Blake said. Blake actually looked sort of like Blake Lively, except she was very slim and shorter, still taller than Layken though.

 

“How can you not believe in it? It’s not like a supernatural being or something,” Layken said.

 

“Babe, it’s just how they feel. Not everyone wants to get married. My parents never got married but they’re still together and had me and my brothers,” Sam said to his girlfriend. Sam was tall, almost a foot taller than his girl. He was slim, and had dark brown hair and grey eyes. They were sexy couple that was for sure.

 

“Is it just cause you’re gay? And you know I’m not being insensitive, but you know what I mean like you don’t wanna do it just cause now you can kinda thing?” Layken asked the couple.

 

Colleen rolled her eyes at her best friend and said, “No you dimwit. It’s just- like Blake said, we don’t really believe in the institution of marriage. My parents got divorced, her parents got divorced, I just don’t see it to be necessary. We’ve already said we want to spend the rest of our lives together, what do we need a piece of paper for?” Colleen and Layken have been friends since they were six years old. Colleen came out to Layken when they were 14 years old, and Layken accepted her wholeheartedly. Colleen had an olive tone to her skin and had long brown hair and brown eyes. When Colleen met Sam at work she just knew he had to meet her best friend.

 

“Yup,” Mickey said from where he was seated next to Ian across from Colleen and Blake. 

 

“You agree with her?” Layken asked Mickey.

 

“We both do,” Ian said to her.

 

“What’s your reason for hating on marriage?” Layken asked the couple.

 

“We don’t hate marriage,” Ian said.

 

“It’s just fucking pointless,” Mickey added before muttering, “Been there, done that.”

 

Sam asked in shock, “You’ve been married?!”

 

“To a woman?” the girls at the table asked.

 

“Was a long time ago…” Mickey said averting their gaze by taking a sip of his jack neat.

 

“Tell! What happened?” Layken said when Colleen said with a smirk, “You also into pussy, Milkovich?” 

 

“Definitely not,” Mickey said to both of them.

 

Ian placed a hand on Mickey’s thigh under the table and glanced at him. They tried to stray away from talking about the whole marriage Mickey had to Svetlana. All it did was make them feel shitty and ended up with Mickey apologizing profusely to Ian. 

 

“Wait, you have a what five year old son? So was it like a teen pregnancy thing? Fucking girls to hide your sexuality and knocking one up by accident?” Layken said jokingly. 

 

She only had good intentions so she didn’t realize when she struck a nerve for the pair. She didn’t know how right and wrong she was.

 

Sam noticing his best friend’s downcast look and how Ian’s hand was gripped onto Mickey’s thigh said to his girlfriend, “Let’s drop it babe. Who’s ready for desert?”

 

Layken glanced at her boyfriend and saw his expression. She said, “Right, uh. Let me clear your plates.”

 

“I’ll help,” Colleen said and Blake nodded her head also getting up. The girls cleared the table and brought the dishes to the kitchen. Sam had also gotten up to help but really just wanting to give the two men a second alone.

 

 

With everyone gone Ian turned to Mickey and said, “Are you okay?”

 

Mickey grabbed his drink and said over the rim, “Fine.” 

 

“Come with me,” Ian said grabbing Mickey’s hand. Mickey let him pull him up and followed Ian.

 

Ian popped his head inside the kitchen and said, “We’ll be right outside, he needs a cigarette. Be back in a few, start without us.”

 

“Alright.” “Sure.” The four of them said and nodded trying to act busy.

 

 

Ian and Mickey stepped out onto the front porch of Sam and Layken’s house. They sat down on the bench, Mickey actually taking a cigarette out and inhaling the fumes deeply.

 

Ian waited until Mickey finished his cigarette before speaking, “Are you okay?”

 

“I told you I’m fine man,” Mickey said not looking at Ian.

 

“Mickey, would you please look at me?” Ian asked. Mickey turned to look at Ian. Their gazes locked, blue eyes on green eyes.

 

“You know none of what happened back then is your fault right? We’ve been over this many times already. When it happened, with my family asking questions for years, and now. People are bound to ask since we have Yev,” Ian said.

 

“I know it’s just- _fuck_. I just- it’s none of their fucking business how I have Yev or what happened with Svetlana. I don’t like reliving that shit,” Mickey admitted.

 

“Neither do I, Mick, but it happens. People bring up a subject and it’s bound to come up. We can’t keep blaming ourselves for what happened. It’s not your fault you got married to her and had a baby with her,” Ian said. He draped his arm over the back of the bench and stroked the back of Mickey’s head slightly.

 

“It fucking feels like it every time it’s brought up or I think of it. Fuck, Ian, I hurt you so many times. Physically and emotionally. I don’t even know why you’ve been with me this long… You don’t deserve someone who’s beaten the shit out of you ever,” Mickey said trying to avoid Ian’s eyes.

 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s chin forcing him to look at him and said, “Mickey, don’t ever talk like that again. What happened when we were kids doesn’t matter-“

 

Mickey interrupted, “How can it not matter?! If I never pushed you away the way I did or married her you would have never run off to the army and wouldn’t have been apart from your family.”

 

“If you didn’t marry her you would have gotten killed, and that would have made me leave. You did what you had to do to protect yourself-“ Ian said.

 

“I didn’t do it to protect myself. I did it to protect you,” Mickey interrupted him.

 

“See? You’ve always protected me. What happened back then doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters to me is you. You being there for me when I needed you most. You not leaving my side when I was low. You getting me the help and treatment I needed even though it meant you having to be away from me. You did and continue to do everything to protect me. So never talk like that again, you hear me? You’re what I need, marriage license or not. It’s just a piece of paper anyway,” Ian said with a wink.

 

Mickey chuckled and said, “It’s just a fucking piece of paper.” Ian grinned and kissed his partner on the lips.

 

They broke apart only to have Mickey wind his arms around Ian’s neck. They stayed like that for a little bit, just holding each other.

 

“You okay now?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey nodded against Ian’s neck and said, “Yeah”, before kissing him softly on the neck. 

 

He pulled away and looked at his true love, “You?”

 

“I’m good as long as I got you,” Ian said with a shy smile.

 

Mickey smiled and said, “Good.”

 

Ian poked him in the side and stood up. He held his hand out for Mickey. Mickey took his hand and stood up. They walked back into the house hand in hand together. They were always going to be okay as long as they had each other. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
